Various techniques are used to electrically interconnect two electrical components.
Particularly in the field of motor connections, “pigtails” or short lengths of wire or conductor are employed. These pigtails are connected at one end to a motor. The other end may be electrically coupled to effect connection between pigtails. One technique for effecting such connection between pigtails is to strip the ends of the wires and twist the stripped ends together placing them in electrical connection and then subsequently placing the twisted conductor ends in a gel-filled container. Such a technique is shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,444.
A more convenient technique for connecting such motor pigtails is to terminate the stripped ends with interconnectable electrical connectors which allow disconnectable connection. The coupled connectors can then also be placed in a gel-filled container protecting the connection. Disconnectable connectors of this type are shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,137,833 and 7,081,027.